


Quiet

by Zei_Legato



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, i think so idk i just miss them, it's fluff?, misakanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zei_Legato/pseuds/Zei_Legato
Summary: A short story about Misaki's feelings.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Haha hey I thought of this at 1.30am and I just knew I'd lose my mind if I didn't get it out of my system so here it is

It’s an odd feeling.

The feeling of butterflies merrily dancing inside her stomach; the feeling of her heart squeezing _something_ to stop whatever it is from pouring out to the point where it hurts—it’s all odd, new, and unfamiliar—and yet there’s nothing unwelcoming about it. If anything, she feels alive.

She used to tell herself to stop, even though she barely had any idea of what she was trying to stop—no, she didn’t _want_ to recognize it. But she can’t set it aside forever, not when the two of them speak as if they’re in their own world; not when the other party’s soft whispers make her feel like there’s no more need to put up a wall between them. As much as it stings at times, there’s nothing else she can do but embrace these sparks.

Perhaps they will burn her at some point, but when it does happen, she knows she’ll be ready for it. At least that’s what she wants to believe in, and she thinks it wouldn’t hurt to have that much faith in herself, would it? It’s been keeping her going for the longest time now, with the stolen glances, the exchanged smiles, and the oh-so-subtle little touches. She wants to live in the moment and savor the feeling she’s allowed herself to have. Even if the happiness is, as Kaoru would put it, _fleeting_ , that doesn’t mean it’s not as real as it can be.

And her feelings are quiet on the outside.

They’re quiet, as she reaches out to help Kanon pack up her drum set, with the older girl finally giving up on telling her that she’ll be fine on her own. They share a few thoughts of how the band practice went, as usual. And of course it wouldn’t be complete without those compassionate eyes looking up at her the moment she says that they all did well. Kanon’s words of gratitude reaches her ears, and the giggle that comes after brings a smile to her face. She doesn’t even know how she keeps losing control of her facial expression, though she doesn’t dislike the feeling of her lips tugging up a little. Her face feels less stiff when it happens.

They’re quiet, as Kanon’s finger taps on the back of her hand to get her attention. The girl doesn’t say a word, but the growing smile on her face seems as if it’s trying to tell her something—in secret, and she can’t figure it out (not yet, maybe?). She doesn’t ask, however. She doesn’t feel like she _should_.

They’re quiet, as she follows the silhouette of Kanon’s back outside, finally ready to be on their way home. The sun is already setting and yet they’re taking their time to go back home by stopping from time to time to look at whatever catches any of their attention. In the midst of it all it finally hits her and she’s starting to question which one of them is prolonging this walk.

And they’re finally no longer quiet as she feels Kanon stop by her side, hand tugging on the sleeve of her uniform. The feelings that were going to spill out in the form of a concerned question are now stuck in her throat because Kanon is already giving her the answer.

“I’m so glad that you seem happier nowadays.”

The words feel like a needle that pops the balloon that is her heart, and instead of air, the balloon is filled with warmth and delight. It pops so softly, letting the warmth seep into every fiber of her being before bringing back the little squeeze that her heart always does. This time, she lets it be. She lets it do whatever it wants; she lets her feelings be a little louder today.

_Just for today._

“Thank you for looking after me.”

Misaki lets herself drown in the sound of Kanon’s chuckles as she prays to whatever god is out there to let her have this feeling for as long as possible. To let her hold these embers close even with the possibility of them causing a terrible burn on the heart she's laid bare. And to let her feel that she deserves to be this happy, this content with the way life is going for her. Because deep inside, she’s realized that she wants this, she wants to be selfish for once.

This is how Okusawa Misaki loves, and she’ll wait forever if that's what it takes for her prayers to be answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading heee heee


End file.
